oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:King of the Skill - Coming 1st November
If you can keep your head when all about you are losing theirs... then you can get the most XP - Mac One of the things we have not done enough of over the last couple of years is celebrate the expertise of our skilling community. King of the Skill celebrates exactly that. You will be able to take part in a competition where the most efficent and knowledgable skillers will win through.This is not about how much time you can spend playing Old School, but how good you are at playing it. It is time to get back to the core of what Old School is all about and show how good you are at Skilling. On November 1st, you will see some new worlds open which will allow you to compete in a brand new competition – King of the Skill. The King of the Skill servers will act like normal severs except for the following changes: *There is no grand exchange. *All accounts are Ironmen (be aware that anyone using multiple ironmen to increase XP rates or benefit another account will be disqualified). *There is 10x XP for all XP rates including XP lamps and quest rewards. *You will only be able to log in to these servers for a maximum of 24 hours game play in the month of November (this won't impact the normal game servers). *You will see a counter on screen of how much of the 24 hours you have remaining. Throughout November each member account will be able to log into the King of the Skill servers for a maximum of 24 hours play time as an Ironman. At the end of the November the top players in each skill will win a special prize with the runners up winning Premier Club packages. As we work to finalise the prizes for the winners here is a breakdown of how they will be awarded. Skill winners 1st – cool & Premier Club gold package on an account of your choice 2nd – Premier Club gold package on an account of your choice 3rd – Premier Club silver package on an account of your choice 4th – Premier Club bronze package on an account of your choice 5th – Premier Club bronze package on an account of your choice Total level winners 1st – really cool & Premier Club gold package on an account of your choice 2nd – cool & Premier Club gold package on an account of your choice 3rd – Premier Club gold package on an account of your choice 4th – Premier Club gold package on an account of your choice 5th – Premier Club gold package on an account of your choice 6th – Premier Club silver package on an account of your choice 7th – Premier Club silver package on an account of your choice 8th - Premier Club silver package on an account of your choice 9th – Premier Club bronze package on an account of your choice 10th – Premier Club bronze package on an account of your choice Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Curse, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, TomH, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team